brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Ninjago Dragons (Disambiguation)
Various Dragons exist in the Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu theme, beginning with four Dragons of Ice, Fire, Earth, and Lightning who were summoned from another world to guard The Golden Weapons. These four dragons later allied with the Ninja, helping them to cross into the Underworld before serving as their mounts for a time. Subsequently, the four would molt and merge into the mighty Ultra-Dragon, which became the mount for Lloyd until he learned how to summon his Golden Dragon. The Overlord also assumed a Dragon form after possessing Garmadon, but was defeated by Lloyd; he subsequently created the Mech-Dragon to hunt Lloyd down so he could steal his power. After Lloyd surrendered his Golden Power his Dragon became green, and the other Ninja and Elemental Masters were later shown to possess the ability to summon their own Elemental Dragons. Later, Sensei Wu and the first four Ninja became trapped in the First Realm, which was inhabited by naturally born dragons. In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Lloyd pilots a Green Mech Dragon. Variations * Shard the Ice Dragon - Zane's dragon * Flame the Fire Dragon - Kai's dragon * Rocky the Earth Dragon - Cole's dragon * Wisp the Lightning Dragon - Jay's dragon * The Ultra-Dragon - Lloyd's dragon * Kai's Mini Dragon * Cowler Dragon * Kai's Elemental Dragon * The Overlord (in his true form) * The Golden Dragon - Can only be summoned into battle by Lloyd's golden energy and fades away into energy when landing until summoned again. * The NRG Dragon - Lloyd's Elemental dragon * Cole's Elemental Dragon * Jay's Elemental Dragon * Green Ninja Mech Dragon * The Fusion Dragon - The merged form of Kai and Nya's Elemental Dragons. * Stormbringer Dragon * Firstbourne Dragon * Rock Dragon * Ice Dragon * The Mech-Dragon * Mini Ghost Dragon * Master Wu's Dragon * Morro Dragon * Ghost Dragon * The Titanium Dragon - Zane's Elemental dragon * Wu's Mini Dragon * Lloyd's Mini Golden Dragon * Mini Mech Dragon * Mini Ice Dragon * Jay's Mini Dragon * Elemental Dragons belonging to Ash, Neuro, Shade, and various other Elemental Masters. * First Realm Dragons not produced as sets, including a large Ice Dragon, a Wind Dragon recolored from the show model for the Stormbringer Dragon, an infant Stormbringer Dragon, and an unknown dragon based on the animation model for the 2019 Golden Dragon. Gallery Earth Dragon-2.png|The Earth Dragon (Nicknamed "Rocky" by Cole) Fire Dragon.png|The Fire Dragon (Nicknamed "Flame" by Kai) Ice Dragon.png|The Ice Dragon (Nicknamed "Shard" by Zane) Lightning Dragon.png|The Lightning Dragon (Nicknamed "Wisp" by Jay) mini Dragon.jpg|The Mini Dragon Four_head_dragon_.JPG|The Ultra Dragon (Lloyd Garmadon's original dragon) GoldenDragon2.jpg|The Golden Dragon Mech-dragon.PNG|The Nindroid Mech-Dragon Lego Ninjago Master Wu Dragon 9.jpg|Master Wu's Elemental Dragon Lego Ninjago Attack of The Morro Dragon 11.jpg|Morro's Dragon Lego Ninjago Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty 14.jpg|Ghost Dragon Set70627 2.png|The Fusion Dragon 70612-1.jpg|The Green Ninja Mech Dragon (The LEGO Ninjago Movie) Firstbourne.jpg|The Firstbourne Earth Dragon Slab.jpg|Slab Jay ride on the Stormbringer.jpg|Stormbringer 70678-3 Ice Dragon.png|Boreal See also * Dragon * Animal * Ninjago * Ninjago: Flight of the Dragon Ninja Category:Ninjago Category:Animals